gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ABC
ABC es una canción presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, y es cantada por New Directions. También es presentada en el primer episodio de The Glee Project 2, Individuality, y es cantada por Tyler Ford. La versión original le pertenece al grupo Jackson 5. Contexto de la canción Esta canción formó parte de la lista de canciones que presentó New Directions en las seccionales 2011. Esta canción, junto con Man In The Mirror y Control, formó parte del Jackson Medley. The Glee Project 2 Es interpretada por el participante Tyler Ford en el episodio Individuality como su canción de última oportunidad frente a Ryan Murphy. Letra Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (New Directions: Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear (New Directions: All about love) Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina con New Directions (Tina): ABC, (easy as) one, two, three, (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: ABC) (easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Mike (con New Directions): (Come on,) let me love you just a (little bit) Tina (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Come on, little bit) (Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about (Come on, all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you (New Directions: Show you, show you) How to get an A (New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike (New Directions): Spell me (me), you (you) (con New Directions: add the two) Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina con New Directions (Tina): (Oh) ABC (is easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (ABC) See, it's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina con New Directions: That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be (Tina: Sing a simple melody) (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, You and me! New Directions: Ah... yeah! Kurt: Sit down, girl! I think I love you Mike: No, get up, girl! Show me what you can do! Tina con New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (con New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina con New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: Come on, all about) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (con New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) Tina con New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh!) Sing it out, sing it out, (New Directions: Come on, all about) sing it out (Tina: Oh, baby!) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (con New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina con New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Tina and Mike con New Directions: Easy as one, two, three Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que Mike tiene un solo en una competencia. *Primera vez que Tina dirige una presentación en una competencia, siendo la segunda "Gangnam Style". *Casualmente las dos presentaciones que dirige Tina en una competencia son las Seleccionales. Galería 807px-383925_10150449501037044_55482772043_8524446_727716274_n.jpg 064.jpg ABC.jpg 066.jpg 067.jpg 068.jpg 069.jpg 070.jpg 071.jpg 072.jpg 073.jpg 074.jpg 075.jpg 076.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 079.jpg 080.jpg 083.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Glee - ABC (Full song) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Glee:The Music Volume7 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tyler Ford Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Individuality